


I'll Run Into You Again

by theworldswecantsee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Eventual Smut, M/M, Rating May Change, prince!daichi, probably, witch!suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldswecantsee/pseuds/theworldswecantsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Daichi wanted was a peaceful walk in the forest behind the kingdom. He did not ask to run into the force that is Sugawara Koushi, but he wouldn't change his fate for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Run Into You Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irnnotaboutthatlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irnnotaboutthatlife/gifts).



> I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna write a chapter fic. Maybe I'll finish this one haha

Daichi’s ass hurt. Despite how it looked, his throne really wasn’t comfortable and he was starting to wonder if it would affect his back when he got older. Maybe when he was king he could order new thrones to be made. Besides, who would want their king to be angry and cranky all because his throne was uncomfortable?

_Oh, that’s why dad’s always in a bad mood._ Daichi glanced over at his father who was staring holes into the man who was talking in front of them. Just another citizen from the city that lays below the Sawamura Castle with just another problem that Daichi’s father would not even attempt to fix. It was a horrible job and Daichi prayed to all the gods that it never became his.

It would be eventually, of course, he knew that, but hoped he would be able to change it once he was king. Might as well try to make the most of the power he didn’t even want.

Daichi tuned out the obnoxious citizens to stare out the window that faced the forest. He had never been allowed to wonder in despite it being so close to castle. He had asked his father if he could go exploring when he was younger but all he got was slap on the back of the head and his father grumbling about exiles. To this day he was still confused about his father’s reaction. As far as he knew, the forest was completely safe – soldiers went hunting in it all the time and always returned safely. Hell, Daichi was pretty sure his father went in it every now and then.

_I could just sneak out. It’s not like anyone ever notices anything I do anyway._ It wasn’t the first time Daichi had thought about sneaking out but for some reason today felt like the day to do that. Something about the forest made him want to get lost in them forever.

Daichi was pulled out of his daydream by his father standing up and followed suit. He was finally free and his father hadn’t even finished dismissing him before he was off. He rushed to his room so he could change to more comfortable clothing – _commoner’s clothing_.

It wasn’t hard sneaking across the castle, if he could call it sneaking. All he really had to do was act like he had someplace important to be and no one bothered him. He knew a secret exit leading out of the castle that no one had ever cover up but it was on the opposite side of the castle that his room – and the forest – was on. The trickiest part of this was after he exited the castle and had to go around it. There would be guards posted around all sides.

 The secret exit was at the end of an abandoned corridor. Daichi had discovered it when he was ten and looking for a place to hide from his tutor. Looking back on it, Daichi wasn’t sure why he had never used it before. He definitely remembered finding the door, and he was pretty sure he had opened it…

Daichi stopped in front of the door when he reached the end of the corridor. It looked exactly as it did when he was ten. It was tall, made out of old wood but it had a delicately made handle. Daichi noticed that it was slightly crooked and parts had splinters sticking out of it. Daichi found it almost comforting, like it was a relief that it was real.

Daichi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when it opened easily as he pushed it opened and reveled daylight. He scoped the area before deeming it free of guards. He figured if he did run into anyone he could just say he needed some air and went on a walk. That sounded believable, right?

Daichi was surprised there weren’t any guards as he made his way around the castle. He had been so sure his father had told him there were guards. That was a few years ago, though, so maybe his father had relaxed on security during this time of peace.

The start of the forest was closer than Daichi thought and it was long before he was making his way down a path that looked worn from use. _Must be from my father and his knights_.

Daichi had only been walking for about ten minutes when he heard rustling from behind him. He turned abruptly but in doing so tripped on a tree root. And maybe he would have cursed but the eyes he was staring into after crashing to the ground had the words caught in his throat.

 

~~

 

“I’m so sorry!” the man on top of Suga yelled. Suga wasn’t really sure why the man was apologizing because Suga certainly wasn’t complaining. He had to keep himself from whining when the man pushed himself up. Suga took the hand the man offered him and gathered his fallen sketchbook and pencil as he stood up.

“That’s okay; I can’t tell you the amount of times I’ve tripped on that root,” Suga offered a comforting smile to the worried stranger. Suga really hadn’t meant to scare the man. He had been trying to get close to castle so he could make a few sketches but he may have had a change of heart after seeing that fine ass. Of course if anyone asked why he had turned around it was definitely because he thought the man was lost – obviously.

“I’m Sawamura Daichi,” the man, Daichi, said and offered his hand to Suga again. “You can call me Daichi if you like.”

“Sugawara Koushi,” Suga answered wearily before taking his hand because, yes Daichi was gorgeous, but he was still a stranger. “You can call me Suga, I guess.”

“Well, Suga, I’m sorry again for tripping into you,” _You can trip into me anytime, Daichi._ “I’ll just be on my way.” Daichi was turning to leave but Suga was absolutely not having this beauty of a man leave him so soon.

“Um, this might sound weird, but would you mind if I sketched you a bit? You would only need to be still for a few minutes!” Suga totally fucked that up.

“I’m flattered, but I’ve been sitting still for the past three hours. I just need to get my blood pumping for a bit,” Daichi rubbed the back of his neck and his cheeks had a slight blush.

“Oh, I know a few ways we could get your blood pumping,” Suga found himself saying before he could stop himself. He was ready for death to take him.

Daichi was obviously not as innocent as he first appeared because his blush got darker and he wouldn’t meet Suga’s eyes. “Why don’t you just help me not get lost in here and next time I’ll let you sketch me?” Daichi asked hesitantly, obviously avoiding what Suga had just said shamelessly.

“Oh, yes, of course. I’ll sketch you next time,” Suga paused. “Next time?”

“Yeah, I’ve been getting restless recently so I’ll probably be back.” Daichi spoke in a way that left no room to argue. He was coming back and that was final. Suga was okay with this.

“Okay, come on then. The rest of the forest awaits you and your gorgeous thighs!” Suga cheered as he began to lead Daichi down the path he knew by heart.

Suga was satisfied with the blush he saw across Daichi’s face when he looked back. If he was going to be shameless, he wouldn’t hold anything back. Besides, it’s not like he was lying.

**Author's Note:**

> Should probably mention that Daichi and Suga don't reveal who they really are until way later so look forward to that. It will also be then that I explain why Suga didn't recognize Daichi.


End file.
